


An Heir of Doom

by Remy_Etienne_Creed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Etienne_Creed/pseuds/Remy_Etienne_Creed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little monologue I thought of for Mituna pre-accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Heir of Doom

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Homestuck.

You knew it was a gift. You'd always known that. Those visions you had were given to you to help and save your friends. Though...sometimes it didn't feel that way when no one listens to you.They all laugh and never take anything you say seriously.You wish they would. Because it feels like you're all finally safe. But you aren't. Not at all. Somethings coming, something bigger than anything before it. But...no one will listen to you. Not even Kurloz or Latula. They tell you not to worry and to relax.You wish you could. You wish more often than not that you didn't see these things. You wish you didn't have to be scared for 11 trolls plus yourself. You wish all that so badly. But that...that's what it means to be an heir of doom.You alone can see the evil following at every turn. And you alone can stop it. You'll most likely die saving your friends but that seems like a small price to pay for their safety. Thats what it means to be a player of doom. Sacrafice. But those are things you're willing to make.


End file.
